The Missing Piece
by azuki wuvs ninjas
Summary: Kagome ran inside the apartment and slammed the door. Hard. Miroku came out and ran beside his sister. Kagome looked at Miroku with watery eyes. "I think he's the part of me thats gone Miroku, Kakashi is my Missing Piece." T for language.
1. Chappie 1

Miko-Chan: Hi everyone! FS here! Sorry for not making a chapter 3, but if you read my note you'll understand. I have awesome news, I'm co-authoring with Demonmiko14. DM is the best, his/her stories are funny and make me smile.

Mizuki: You do know that you crushed everyone's dreams of another chapter.

Miko-Chan:-pouts- Its not my fault ZuZu-Chan.

Mizuki: Don't call me that Azuki.

Miko-Chan: SHUT UP! ITS MIKO OF THE FLOWING SAKURA EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! (hits Mizuki in the head with frying pan) AND ON WITH THE STORY!

The sun's rays were beating on Kagome's face as she swept the cobblestone. The small movements of the straw broom made mild scraping sounds. Most would say the sound was loud, annoying, deafening, but to Kagome the scrapes of straw was pleasant in her ears because it made her stop thinking about the past.

Kagome's miko robes made the heat over bearing since she was wearing a demon slayer outfit under it. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Kagome returned to the chore. A boy that looked of age 12 came out of the air-conditioned house.

"Sis! Mama wants you to change and go to the grocery store." The boy said running to the sweeping miko. The boy's smile scrunched up at the sight of his sister sweeping repeatedly. "Sis. Sis. Sis wake up your day-dreaming again." They boy said waving his hand in front of the miko's dazed expressioned face.

Snapping back too reality Kagome swatted her little brother's hand away. "Fine, I'm on it Souta." Kagome complied. Giving her limbs a good stretch, Kagome trudged inside.

The smell of stew flooded Kagome's nostrils. She smiled and collapsed on the ground with a 'THUMP'. As she crashed Kagome fell on top of her little brother. Souta sweat dropped at his fallen sister. With feeble attempts of getting free Souta let out of big gust of air.

"Mom! Miroku! Kagome fainted again!" Souta called out breathlessly. A woman and a teenage boy poked their heads through the doorframe. Mama Higurashi sighed.

"Miroku go stir the stew while I take care of… this." She said grabbing Kagome's broom. Miroku smiled and went back to do the cooking. Finding a good leverage point Mama Higurashi used the straw broom to haul her daughter off of Souta. It wasn't hard to lift Kagome since she was light as a feather. Once the girl was completely off his person, Souta immediately stood up and breathed in and out dramatically.

"Miroku! Get my bucket and fill it up!" Souta commanded. Miroku poked his head into the room. His plum eyes dancing with mirth as he snickered at his two siblings.

"Nope." Miroku responded making the 'p' pop. Souta blanched.

"Why not?" Souta asked arms crossed. Miroku smirked and sighed.

"Because, I have to stir the stew, chop the vegetables, vacuum the carpet, clean my room, and etc." Miroku said with his index finger up. Souta and Mama Higurashi sweat dropped. Those were Souta's jobs. "But, I have a proposition." Miroku mused. Uh oh. Souta thought realizing what he got himself into. Kagome started to wake up and it went unnoticed by the others.

Miroku clapped his hands together and a sparkly back round surrounded him. "I want you to get me a hot girlfriend! One that is feisty and kind." He said dreamily. Kagome had a tick mark on her forehead. She gripped a boomerang charm on her wrist.

"Summon: Hiraikostu!" Kagome yelled bonking Miroku hard on the head.

"Good morning, Kagome-Ne-Chan. Did you sleep well? Why did you hit me, I did nothing wrong" Miroku held a look of innocence, but Kagome knew better. She gave her older brother a steely glare.

"Don't play the innocent card Miroku! I know you to well, Baka No Hentai. And don't try to coax our brother to be weird like you!" Kagome scolded putting the boomerang back in its place. Miroku pouted and stuck his tongue out. Kagome did the same, but grabbed Miroku's ear.

"Come on, we have shopping to do." Kagome stated before slamming her door closed. Miroku sighed and walked into his room to change.

After the two got into regular clothes they raced downstairs. Grocery shopping was like a contest to them. The last one to get the shopping list has to carry the groceries. Mama Higurashi didn't like the contest one single bit, so she chose who got the list randomly.

"I GOT HERE FIRST!" They yelled in unison. They sweat dropped and glared at each other. Now it was Kun-Loon's turn to sweat drop. She sighed heavily and stuffed the 'prize' in Kagome's butterfly purse.

"Get shopping you two, or no dinner for you." Kun-Loon said. Miroku (a lover of Mama Higurashi's cooking) grabbed Kagome's arm and ran out the door. Mama Higurashi chuckled. "That always works."

"Kagome why do I have to carry all the bags. Ahh!" Miroku whined losing his balance of the foods slightly. Kagome only smirked and skipped ahead.

"Well I'm a girl you're a boy, and boys have to carry the girl's shopping bags." Kagome mused. Miroku stuck his tongue out, but got whacked with a butterfly purse. "Your eighteen Miroku, don't stick your tongue out at me." Kagome scolded. The poor monk pouted and hoisted the heavy groceries up.

AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SHRINE STEPS

"Come Miroku if you carry all these bags up there I'll... Get you a girlfriend!" Kagome said halfway up the steps. Miroku smiled, and started running up the steps. The miko smiled and continued up the never-ending stairs. Once both teens reached the top Miroku collapsed on the ground.

"You… Owe me…" Miroku managed to pant out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Drama Queen," She mumbled picking up one of the bags. "Come on lets get these bags in before Buyo gets them." Miroku nodded and slowly started to get up. As Kagome said Buyo approached the teens. The chubby cat plunged into the bag with meat in it. Buyo looked at the teens that were circling him and darted to the well house. Kagome freaked out.

"Ah! Miroku, you baka why did you let him get the food?" She yelled chasing the surprisingly fast Buyo. Miroku dropped the groceries he was holding (not a very smart idea) and took off after Kagome.

"Kagome where's Buyo?" Miroku called in the doorframe. A bright orange light and silence answered him. Uh oh. Miroku thought walking inside. He glanced to the side to see Buyo nibbling on some steak. Miroku sweat-dropped. She fell down the well again didn't she.

"Well here goes nothing." Miroku yelled jumping in the old well. A bright, sunset orange light enveloped him. That's weird it was purple before. After a few minutes the light begins to fade. Home sweet home. Miroku thought grabbing a vine. Climbing up the vine Miroku only got four feet off the ground before crashing into the basin.

Before leaving conscienceness Miroku saw a familiar butterfly purse.

-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-

Miko-Chan: Woah that chappie took a lot of brain power, I'm beat, Mizuki went home a bit ago so she could finish her story, now its Demonmiko14's turn. Ciao.

Miko-Chan, peace, I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome awoke, her arm was throbbing and her head was pounding. She put her hand on her head as if that would somehow dull the ache, but instead she felt something warm and sticky. Pulling her hand back down with a sigh, she saw blood on her fingers.

'Great,' she thought. 'I cut my head open.' Examining her aching arm, she was pleased to see that it was not broken, just heavily bruised.

Kagome looked to her right and saw Miroku laying his back, unconscious. He had a bloody nose, but otherwise looked fine. He DID land on his back though so she was sure there were some other injury's that she couldn't see.

'What happened anyways?' Kagome wondered, blinking her eyes. She looked up and saw a square full of sky. Her heart started to beat faster. This looked very familiar. Like Feudal Era familiar.

"Miroku!" She called shaking his shoulders and rousing him from his sleep. He groaned.

"Ugh," That didn't stop Kagome from her pestering.

"Get up, GET UP!" She yelled now patting his shoulders in a very irritating manner. "We made it through the well!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up, jeez." Miroku muttered. He just fell down a well and she's more concerned about getting to the top. He moved to sit up and winced. His shoulder was popped out of place. He grabbed it and finished standing. Kagome saw his movement and frowned.

"Here, let me get it." Miroku nodded and stood in front of her. Kagome grabbed his shoulder and snapped it back to where it should be.

"Son of a-" Miroku ground out. That hurt. A lot. Kagome made a noise of sympathy and started to dull the pain with her miko powers. Miroku slowly started to relax as the pain faded into a very dull ache.

"Thank you Kagome."

"No problem, now let's get out of here!" Kagome said already climbing the vines. Miroku shook his head and started to climb without comment.

Kagome finally hoisted herself out of the well and froze at her surroundings. This wasn't the right clearing, unless that past changed this much in the amount of time that they were gone from it. Miroku joined her at the top and also stopped in shock.

"Well, I don't think we are in the right past." Miroku commented calmly after a while. Kagome's heart broke. She was so excited and had high hopes, but OF COURSE they weren't in the past. The Kami liked to make things that much more difficult for them, they couldn't just let them be happy. Kagome tried to think on the bright side, at least she had Miroku... She sniffed and wiped her eyes in an attempt to make it look like she wasn't about to burst into tears. Miroku knew better, but said nothing.

"Well, let's go look around and see where the well led us this time." She said after a minute of regaining her bearings. She brushed some dirt from her clothing and looked to Miroku. He nodded and let her lead the way. Together they set off into the unknown woods to see what kind of trouble they'd thrown themselves into this time.

Tsunami walked out of the house humming a cheery tune with a basket under her arm. She was on her way out to the garden to pick more vegetables since they had more mouths to feed than normal.

Ever since the team of ninja's from Konoha had arrived, the house seemed more lively and safe. She almost forgot about the horrible state the village she lived in was. ALMOST.

As she was ruffling through the rows of different plants she heard two people arguing out in the woods. It sounded like a man and a woman.

"Miroku, you pervert!" A girl screamed. All of a sudden two people burst through the tree line. The girl, who was wearing very short jean shorts, a form fitting plain blue t-shirt, and high top shoes that said Chuck Taylor, summoned a large boomerang from nowhere and threw it in the running mans direction.

The man who was wearing dark jeans and a plain purple t-shirt, ducked and the boomerang flew straight over him and towards Tsunami. She screamed. The boomerang, thankfully, turned back around at the last minute and went straight back to the owner who had caught it with practiced and graceful ease. She almost died by boomerang! It was so close she could feel the air that came off of it!

"Tsunami!" She heard Naruto yell. She turned around and all of Naruto's team was following close behind. They landed in front of her, weapons drawn and ready to fight. `

"The two people just stared at them dumbly." The boomerang that the girl had disappeared and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized bowing. "I didn't see you there, otherwise I would have never thrown Hiraikotsu." The ninja's seemed to think her apology was sincere so put there weapons away, but of course, were still alert. The girl ran up to the guy who was still lying on the ground and began to whisper in his ear.

"Miroku, what should we do now?" Kagome asked.

"Um...be friendly and hope they will tell us where we are?" It sounded more like a question than an answer but Kagome decided to give it a shot anyways.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and this is my friend Miroku. We were both wondering if you could tell us where we were...?" Kagome asked hopefully. They all still seemed suspicious. All except a blonde haired boy in an eye blinding orange jumpsuit.

"Hi, I'm Naruto!" He said enthusiastically with no caution what so ever. The two children his age glared at him as if he were stupid. "You are in the Land of Waves."

Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and then back at them.

"Land of WHAT?" Kagome really shouldn't have been surprised, but she had never heard of a Land of Waves.

"Land of Waves! It's near the Land of Fire." At their confused looks he raised his brown in confusion.

"You know, one of the four great ninja countries...?" Kagome and Miroku looked at each other again, this time Kagome fell to her hands and knees in defeat.

"Ninja's?" She said in a fierce whisper. "You have got to be shitting me..."


	3. Chappie 3

Heyyyyyyy! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, school can be a pain sometimes. Enjoy the chappie!

Recap

"Ninja's?" Kagome whispered fiercely "You have got to be shitting me."

End Recap

Kagome's long black bangs fell over her eyes hiding the burning anger that stirred in them. She looked up her eyes still flaring in fury.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto, the pink haired girl, and Tsunami shivered from the deadly look that came from the girl. Kagome raced back into the trees. Her knuckles gripped together so tight they turned a ghostly white. The guy in the mask stepped forward.

"Should we be worried about her?" He asked. Miroku shook his head.

"No, but Kagome's scary when she goes on a rampage." Miroku replied walking into the forest. The ninja squad and Tsunami watched Miroku disappear into the trees.

The Ninjas POV

The group of ninjas and Tsunami watched as the man named Miroku disappear into the forest.

"C'mon, lets go." Kakashi said turning towards the house. The three genin nodded and followed their sensei. Tsunami looked at forest where the girl named Kagome ran into. Tsunami bit her thumbnail. 'What should I do? That look in her eyes said more than she probably hoped to tell. Like this has happened more than once.' She thought.

"Wait!" Tsunami blurted. The ninjas turned to look at her. "I want you to see if that girl Kagome needs help. She might hurt herself. Didn't you see that look in her eyes." Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want us to go?" He asked. Tsunami nodded and pointed to the woods. Kakashi turned to his team. "Well, since this is an order I guess we should go after her. Naruto, Sasuke stay here and look after everyone."

WITH KAGOME AND MIROKU

Kagome ran towards the old well in mind-blowing speed. The well needed a hard pounding. Why does this always happen? She thought closing on the well.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE ME BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA! HI-YAH" Kagome screamed punching the wooden well with all her might. The well immediately collapsed on the impact of the punch. Trickles of blood spilled onto Kagome's pale knuckles. Tears pricked her oceanic pools.

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit!" Kagome yelled punching the pieces of the broken well. Just as she was about to pound it again a strong hand held her back.

"Stop, you'll only keep hurting yourself if you continue." A tenor voice spoke. That's definitely NOT Miroku. Kagome thought doing a side sweep. Kagome turned to look at who grabbed her arm. It was the masked guy and the pink haired girl. Kagome glared.

"What do you want?" She hissed. The masked guy walked towards her and grabbed her arm.

"You're bleeding." He said ignoring her question. He touched her bloody knuckles making Kagome wince and shiver. His hands are so soft. Ah! Bad Kagome! Bad!

"Hey Kagome! Are you okay?" Miroku yelled running into the clearing. Pinkie and the masked guy turned around to look at the running monk.

"Sorry **huff** that I'm late **huff** woah. I haven't ran that much since Inuya-" Miroku stopped his huffing and puffing because of the glare he got from the miko. The pinkie and masked man sweat dropped. Kagome looked at her arm and noticed the man's hand still grasped her arm. Her face went scarlet.

"Uh, you know you can let go of my arm now." Kagome said dumbly. The masked guy still held her arm.

"Come with us, I'm sure Tsunami has some herbs from her garden that can heal your wound." He said pulling her away from the well. Kagome was too shocked to respond to him. So she kept her mouth shut. "Your friend can come to if you want." Hearing this Miroku ran up to the group that was walking away.

Well that's a wrap everybody. Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie. Its your turn now Demonmiko14! J Tell us what you think in your reviews K. GTG

Ja~Ne


End file.
